After the Games: The Careers
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Clove won the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Now, they're all residing under one roof in the Capitol. A collection of A-Z's of the Careers's lives after the games.
1. Acorns

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Acorns**

**"Nobody likes a bad Squirrel."**

* * *

"I don't think we should be in these woods."

Glimmer's concerned and rather fragile voice resounded in the quiet of the night as they continually walk around the deep and resonating woods.

A year has passed since the 74th Annual Hunger Games where the Career Tributes during the games: Clove, Marvel, Cato and Glimmer had participated in. Almost a bit too miraculously, the Game makers decided to change the rules by letting four tributes with each of the same district win. Apparently, the Careers have harbored the crowns.

Now, they're currently living together under the same roof. And you would not believe what chaos has been happening since after the games between the four Victors. You might be asking; who ended up with who? Well, the Careers couldn't really say any of them were officially dating but they're in the process of it, or so they thought.

Glimmer and Cato had obviously been flirting during the games. It was safe flirting, somehow maybe even just for a good show. But eventually, the two had started to grow "mutual" feelings for each other which takes both of them a hard time to tell each other. As for Clove and Marvel; well, you'd hope like you're in a lottery. Their liking for each other is somehow tough luck. With Clove being a bit tad and bitter, Marvel evidently started having a hard time trying to sum up his remorse.

It was Christmas in Panem - the most beautiful time of the year. Well, at least for some people. But to the Careers - it is so much more than that.

The Careers are now in the woods beside District 12. If you're wondering why the hell they're there... well, let's just say they were looking for a Christmas tree. Glimmer suggested to just buy a Christmas Tree in the Capitol - but the star-crossed lovers Clove and Marvel would prefer to cut their own tree and make something out of it. Glimmer and Cato had no choice but to agree despite the consequences they both felt about it.

"Oh will you relax, Glimmer. Don't be such a sour puss." Clove hissed, rolling her eyes in the process as they continue to walk down the narrow and neatly dim path in the woods. "We're just gonna shake a tree, cut it down and voila! A District 12 cut Christmas tree!"

"Why couldn't we just buy a technical Christmas tree?" Cato asked, dodging a lump on the ground. "It'll be a lot easier and less of an... adventurous feel."

"Oh come on, you two lovebirds need to get into the Christmas spirit!" Marvel said, implying to the whining Cato and Glimmer who frowned at him in the process of trying to cheer them up.

"If we don't get the hell out of here, there won't BE any Christmas spirit - because it'll be ours!" Glimmer exasperated, clutching at her bow. "What if Squirrels attack us with their big chunks of acorns for cutting down their tree?"

"Then we'll cook them!" Clove argued, gaping at her best friend. "Extra dinner, fresh game from the woods."

Cato frowned as an incoherent groan vibrated against his throat. "Fine - but I'm not cooking the rodents."

They continuously walked down the narrow path, the cameo light of the moon reflecting as their light. The sound of the owls hooting resounded the woods and from afar, they could hear the rustling of bushes. Glimmer almost jumped at the sound of rustling beside them. This caused Clove to send her a death glare. Cato glared at Clove before snaking an arm around Glimmer who glared back at Clove.

"Cut the glares, guys!" Marvel said in joy which caused the other three Careers to look at him. He pointed at a perfect pine tree from the east side of the woods. "We got ourselves a good Christmas tree right there."

"Hell to the yes!" Clove was the first to bound up to the tree. Marvel followed. Cato and Glimmer looked at each other for approval before shrugging and trudging up to the tree in relief. The sooner they cut the damn tree, the better.

Clove fished through her messenger bag, fiddling with the things inside. After a few seconds or so, Clove had brought out a CD Cassette with colorful buttons at the edge. She pressed the green one and before the Careers could even step back, the top of the cassette mechanically opened to lift up a moving chainsaw. They all backed away as the chainsaw positioned itself on the hinge, eight inches above the tree root bottom. The chainsaw moved but it didn't roar like all typical chainsaws.

"Merry Christmas, Panem," Clove said with a grin as the chainsaw began to near the hinge of the tree.

"Um... Clove..." Marvel said in hesitance as he, Cato and Glimmer looked up at the Tree.

"What?" Clove asked, practically annoyed for being interrupted. Marvel pointed up to the tree they were supposedly cutting, asking her to look. Clove rolled her eyes before reluctantly looking up. She gaped at the sight.

Popping out of the tree, one by one, were typical wood squirrels. And the extremely good part? They had acorns clasped around their little fingers. And for the best record? They didn't look happy.

"This can't be good..." Cato muttered, eyeing the squirrels one by one. The Careers now had their weapons at the ready.

"They're just harmless squirrels!" Clove laughed momentarily after examining the Squirrels perched on their choice of Christmas tree. "What could possibly-"

Suddenly, right in the middle of the tree popped the tallest Squirrel, browner than that of the others. The Careers guessed this was their leader. The tallest squirrel had two acorns on each of his arm as he tiptoed and sniffed the air.

"Oh, forget it!" Clove exclaimed before moving down to press on the yellow button. "Let's rock this bi-"

"_**ATTACK!**_"

The leader of the squirrel pack practically yelled. At first the Careers gaped at the sound, thinking, _how the heck could a Squirrel talk like that? _Their late reactions caused the squirrels to throw their acorns at the group in response to their leader's command. The Careers ran for their lives as the Squirrels continually threw their big chunk of acorns at them. It almost felt like hours, running out of the woods in attempt to lose the angry squirrels, but twenty meters away, the squirrels were still following them.

To get better shots, the squirrels climbed up the trees. What seemed like ten squirrels throwing acorns at them felt like more than fifty. They've called more. And the squirrels aren't very happy at all to see the Careers cutting down their precious abodes.

"You have _got _to be freaking kidding me!" Glimmer yelled as she swatted away an acorn that was about to hit her in the temple. "Is it me or did they just double their army?"

"I think they just called for back-up!" Clove yelled back before stopping in her tracks and watch her friends run. She rolled her eyes before frowning and yelling to them, "Why are we even running? They're just harmless squirrels! We're Careers for gods' sake! A Mockingjay couldn't even kill us in the arena, what more of little mouses?"

Clove took out one of her small knives from her collection and started throwing them one by one up to the squirrels perched on the tree. As soon as Cato, Glimmer and Marvel had seen her throw her knives; they looked at each other for approval before raising their weapons at the ready.

"Damn it!" Clove cursed. "We left the chainsaw back at the tree!"

"You and Marvel can get it!" Cato told her. Soon, the squirrels had started climbing down the trees and attack the Careers by ground. Cato sliced a squirrel that was climbing his feet off and shrugged off a squirrel that landed on his shoulder. "Glimmer and I will just hold them off."

"Clove, let's go!" Marvel called before taking Clove by the arm and dragging her back to the direction where they last left the chainsaw. They swatted squirrels that climbed their feet and land on their heads and shoulders, but the number of squirrels's and acorns being thrown seemed to be growing by the minute.

Glimmer shot an arrow through two squirrels's heads and took another one out and aimed for the leader who stood perched atop a Mahogany tree. He had that same grim look with two acorns clasped on his fingers.

"_Going somewhere, barbie doll?_" The head of the Squirrel pack asked in a smooth and delinquent voice. At the dark of the night, she couldn't see the movement of the squirrel's mouth. But she made no mistake that the squirrel actually talked... or maybe she was just hallucinating like crazy.

"Oh bitch please, you did _not _just flipping say that!" Glimmer let the arrow fly to the leader of the Squirrels's direction, but the leader was too fast and quickly jumped off to another tree. "How the hell does that thing do that?"

"Glimmer!" Cato yelled from behind her. "I got an idea! Follow me!"

"Oh and you just said that now?" Glimmer asked, rolling her eyes before following Cato who had already started bounding away from the woods; directing back to the end of the south of the woods. Glimmer side stepped with Cato who just took a squirrel off his head and threw it somewhere behind them. They both turned to find the squirrels running up to them and from atop, a pack of squirrels moving from tree to tree.

"I sure as hell wished that Cashmere and Enobaria had reminded us about the squirrels!" Glimmer yelled as they jumped on an exposed tree branch. "Cause this is just CRAZY!"

"Glim, do you remember that cartwheel trick we saw on television?" Cato asked who continued running back to District 12's boundaries. He knew what he was doing and had hoped it would work.

"What about it?" Glimmer asked, peering at the trees before loading her bow and sending an arrow through a squirrel who looked like he was on the verge of attacking her with an acorn. "You don't expect me to do that, now, do you?"

"At least try!" Cato told her as they were nearing the district boundary. He pointed over to the electric fence and nodded. "Cartwheel to the right and I'll do it to the left, okay?"

"Oh sure!" Glimmer replied sarcastically, but she knew the stance that Cato was trying to pinpoint. "The squirrels would _love_ to see two Careers Cartwheel while being chased with acorns in their little frisky hands!"

"Trust me!" Cato begged, looking her in the eyes. Glimmer only sighed before nodding. Twelve inches, they were nearing the electric fence... eight inches... four inches... then they threw their own weapons aside. Each of their other foot hanged outward to balance themselves. They landed their each of their arms as to where their pointed foot is located. Each of their other arm's followed and took their body as they formed a starfish circle with their bodies, each separating from each other.

As soon as they landed on both feet, they watched as the squirrels that had their attempts of jumping at their backs get electrocuted just by hitting the electric fence. Little wails of pain from the squirrels erupted from their small mouths as electricity shot up on their bodies. Cato and Glimmer took their weapons back with them and counted the many squirrels that were being electrocuted... ten... twenty... thirty... forty... Forty of the many squirrels that were chasing them were being electrocuted. They both looked up at the trees where the other ten squirrels stare at their little pack get electrocuted by the powerful electric fence.

The ten squirrels scampered in fear before dropping their acorns to the ground.

"In your faces, little munks!" Cato taunted with a grin before nearing Glimmer and giving her a high five. They turned to look at the squirrels that had now fainted and are now laying on the ground. "Looking crispy, rodents."

"I don't want rodents for dinner," Glimmer said who looked like she was on the verge of vomiting.

"Point taken," Cato shrugged before staring at the squirrels who were burnt from the electricity. "Nobody likes a bad Squirrel."

Glimmer kicked one fried squirrel away from her before looking up to Cato, "So... do we wait for Clove and Marvel? Or should we go help-"

"We got the tree!" A girl's voice called from a distance. Both Careers turned to find Clove and Marvel walking up to them, each of their hands dragging the huge pine tree. As soon as they've reached Cato and Glimmer, Clove breathed heavily before asking, "How's the squirrel rampage?"

"Crispy," Glimmer said nonchalantly before nodding at the mess behind them. "We figured that extra dinner isn't really such a good idea."

Marvel cringed, peering at the blackened and smuggled squirrels before them. "What happened to them?"

"It's a really long story," Cato shook his head before snickering. "I'll call up our agent so we can get home."

Moments later, a giant hovercraft blocked the cameo light of the moon as a rope ladder quickly rolled down to the Careers's area. One by one, they climbed the rope and as they did, a giant crane slowly went down to grab the pine tree that Clove and Marvel have successfully cut. They left District 12 in a flash before slowly hovering over District 11 then District 10 until they reached the Capitol; their home and safe haven. Or so we thought.

* * *

"Do you guys want me to start cooking or do you guys want me to help decorate and fix up the tree?" Clove asked as soon as she dropped her collection of knives on the coffee table. Cato and Marvel grunted upon carrying the pine tree into the living room. Thank the Capitol for high ceilings and larger living rooms. Both tributes carried the tree with stiff hands and soon dropped it near the wall where the digital TV usually appears.

"We can go cook up dinner," Glimmer offered before hanging her bow and quiver of arrows on the other side of the digital television. "You guys okay with decorating it?"

"Half of the decorations are pink," Marvel complained. "We'd do it but-"

"Good!" Glimmer interrupted with a cheeky smile before dragging Clove into the kitchen. Cato and Marvel gaped at Glimmer before shaking their heads. Great, just great. They were going to decorate the Christmas tree... with girly colors. Eurgh. The perks of being a guy living with two girls.

"What do you think is good for dinner?" Glimmer asked as she took her pink apron from behind the kitchen door. She grabbed the cook book from a cabinet before scanning it.

Clove had started to bring out cheese and baby potatoes from the little basket beside the microwave. "Can you look for the recipe for Baby potatoes with goats cheese and herbs? I've always wanted to try cooking that but I was never in the mood to cook potatoes with herbs in it."

Glimmer shrugged before she began searching for the recipe, sitting on the middle counter in the process. Before the Career could even turn another page forward, a loud and unmistakable remark was heard from the living room.

"Holy mother of Panem!" Clove's head turned up upon hearing Marvel's voice. She left the potatoes in disarray and left the kitchen, Glimmer following the other Career's example. As soon as the two female Careers had exited the kitchen, an irrevocable scream escaped Glimmer's lips.

This caused turmoil in Cato and Marvel's area. Perched on the pine tree was a pack of squirrels. The unmistakable dark brown color of the tallest squirrel was visible in the middle of the tree. Oh, and they have their signature acorns with them.

"**ATTACK**!"

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think of the first chapter? Leave a review on what you think about it! The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Until then, tell us what you think. This was actually a random idea and we plan to continue writing this until we reach letter Z. Teehee. Anyways, reviews are well appreciated and so is constructive criticism. This multi-chapter story is completely written for everyone's entertainment. A whole new different side of the Careers._  
_

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	2. Boxers

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Boxers**

**"I don't want to poke your boxers again!"**

* * *

It was a rather normal day in the Capitol, well; it may look seemingly harmless and peaceful as it does every day; but, it's not all well in the house where a certain group of people live in.

"I'm cooking breakfast." A short girl spoke before she marched down to the kitchen still in her sleeping clothes. She opened her little cabinet of knives before taking out vegetables and a pack of meat from the fridge.

"Clove! No meat for Baby Doll, okay? She's on a diet." Cato shouted from the 2nd floor while Clove just nodded.

"Clove, did you hear me?" Cato asked as he went down the stairs, "Hey knives, did you hear me?" Cato asked again as Clove threw a knife at him, luckily; he was able to dodge it.

"Are you crazy?" Cato asked in a panicked voice.

"You asked me if I heard you, well, that's my reply." Clove responded as she continued to cook. "That means a yes you twit." Clove said before Cato marched up the stairs.

"No meat, yeah right." Clove told to herself as she grabbed a knife which she called Glimmer. "I'll make you eat meat and there's nothing you can do about it, Glimmer," Clove sadistically said before she opened up the fryer and put a pan above it.

Truth be told, Clove is almost a pro at cooking; she's been learning how to do it since the four of them started living together in one roof. "What are you cooking _Clover_?" A voice from the stairs asked as Clove giggled a bit and continued her cooking.

"Usual, you know; bacon, eggs, veggies." Clove spoke before she threw the bacon on the pan and looked at Marvel who was in front of her.

"Unless you'd like to eat something else," Clove said as she walked to the fridge and opened it.

"I'd like mine with a side of sautéed carrots." Marvel said as Clove nodded before taking out a bundle of carrots from the fridge.

She walked to her knife cabinet and grabbed a knife, just when she was about to go back to the counter, she rushed back to her knife cabinet and scanned it.

"Where's my Marvel knife?" She asked in a soft tone.

"What's wrong Clove?" Marvel asked as he neared Clove who didn't answer him.

"Where is my Marvel knife?" Clove shouted as she pointed a knife at Marvel. The knife was very distinct since it did have a G carved on the blade.

"Slow down there Clove, I didn't take your knife!" Marvel reasoned out as Clove started to walk towards him.

"You know how much I hate it when people touch my knives!" Clove shouted as she continued to walk towards Marvel who fell on the floor and started crawling backwards.

"Where is my knife?" Clove shouted again before Glimmer and Cato came rushing down to the 1st floor.

"What's going on?" Glimmer asked as Clove looked at her.

"Did you hide my Marvel knife?" Clove shouted at Glimmer who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your what knife?" Glimmer asked as Clove walked to the kitchen counter and showed her companions the slot for her missing knife.

"Maybe it's the knife that you threw at me." Cato said as Clove shook her head.

"No, that was my Cato knife." Clove replied as she looked at Marvel who was on his feet already.

"Do you seriously name your knives after us?" Marvel asked as the youngest turned her head over to her lover and smirked at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Clove replied before she looked at Glimmer and Cato who were more obvious suspects than Marvel.

"I know the both of you hid my Marvel knife, now where is it?" Clove shouted as Cato laughed.

"We don't have your knife, Clove." Glimmer replied before the other girl crossed her arms.

"Give it back Cato, I know you have it!" Clove shouted before she started to chase Cato with the knife it her hands.

"Will the both of you stop it?" Glimmer asked as she looked at the partners from District 2, who were most likely kids rather than tributes at the moment.

"I will not stop until my knife is given back to me!" Clove shouted as she went to a halt.

"Marvel," Clove spoke before she kneeled in front of the District 1 boy. She took out a knife and held the blade.

"What are you doing?" Cato asked as he looked at Clove who poked Marvel's crotch with the knife handle.

"What the fuck are you doing, Clove?" Glimmer shouted as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"My knife!" Clove shouted as she continued to poke Marvel's crotch.

"Will the both of you try to keep your sexual endeavours to yourselves?" Cato said as Clove looked at him.

"I won't stop until Marvel gives me back my knife!" Clove shouted before she stood up and looked at Marvel. "Knife please." She said in a rather cold voice.

"Hurry, the carrots are getting burned." Clove joked as Marvel turned around for a while and faced Clove with her knife.

"Here," Marvel replied as Clove smiled a bit and returned to the kitchen where she continued her chopping while singing _Build Me Up, Buttercup by Busted. _One of the songs that she loved to tease on Cato after Glimmer had nicknamed the guy _buttercup._

"Is she using the knife that came out of Marvel's boxers?" Glimmer reacted before Marvel pushed her a bit.

"She's not, see; it has a G on it so it's not the knife," Marvel spoke in a rather proud tone. It must be because he was able to distinguish the knife that Clove was holding.

"Well that's good because if she's cooking tonight, I'm not eating," Cato spoke as Clove threw another knife at him.

"YOU HATE MY COOKING?" Clove shouted before she grabbed another knife from her cabinet and started to run after Cato.

"Maybe I should cook for now," Glimmer spoke as Marvel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think Clove doesn't plan on stopping until Cato apologizes or something," Marvel spoke as he took out plates and silverware.

Meanwhile, of course, in the Career Backyard: "Take back what you said Cato!" Clove shouted as she continued to run after Cato. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cato started screaming before heading back inside the house.

"Marvel, stay away from my knives! I don't want to poke your boxers again!" Clove shouted before she ran after Cato on the second floor.

"I'm curious, why did you hide it in your boxers?" Glimmer asked as she set down the salad on the dining table.

"I don't know, maybe because I wanted to mess with Clove," Marvel laughed at his response before sitting down as well.

"Hey, kids! Breakfast is ready!" Glimmer shouted as Clove sat down beside Marvel.

"Where's Cato Cakes?" Glimmer asked. Clove smiled a rather devilish smile.

"Oh, he won't be eating breakfast," Clove smiled before she started to eat her breakfast.

"Oh, okay," Glimmer spoke before she started to feast herself.

"Oh, and Marvel; remind me to take out all of your boxers later, okay?" Clove spoke as Marvel just nodded in response.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep it coming! Chapter 3 will be around in a few days time. Constructive Criticism is applicable. All opinions matter, so don't hesitate to tell us what you think. That'll be all for now!

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	3. Cupcakes

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Cupcakes**

**"Burn the house for all we care, just not the cupcakes."**

* * *

"Marvel, get the cookbook!"

The district one Career Tribute gaped at Cato who looked like he was in a fit of a rush. He was running around the kitchen, frantically grabbing his _Kiss the Killer _apron and a sack of flour from the top cabinet. Marvel couldn't help but laugh at Cato and at the same time do little of the other's example, only less frantically and less crazily.

He had never seen Cato run like an Olympic athlete. To be honest, he wasn't that much fast when he was running away from the Tracker Jackers. Maybe it's just the fact that Cato was carrying Glimmer in the process that he was that slow. Marvel shook the thoughts away. No, he doesn't want to remember what happened in the arena, despite the fact that it was the only place where his friendship with Cato, Glimmer and Clove was tested.

Without another thought, Marvel took the cookbook from one of the drawers and started searching through it while putting on his apron that had paint splayed all over it in cursive, written, _Kiss the Derp. _Let's just say that Clove had personally re-designed it for Marvel.

"What cupcake recipe are we even going to bake?" Marvel asked Cato who was slowly bringing out a box of eggs from the fridge.

"Uh..." Cato thought absent mindly as he turned to grab a carton of milk from the fridge. "Can you search for a Red Velvet Cupcake recipe?"

Marvel moved the pages lazily while asking, "Reason out with me why we should bake Cupcakes for the girls. There's nothing special today, is it?"

Cato frowned at his best friend from the other side of the middle counter. "Nothing special? Do you even know what date it is today?"

"Hm, the 25th of May," Marvel replied before pondering over the date. Then, a shiver ran down his spine. Cato couldn't be joking, right? "It's the 74th Hunger Games Anniversary. Oh, that's just sane, Cato... really? We're baking cupcakes for the girls because of _today_?"

"Hey!" Cato retorted, causing Marvel to jump a bit. "May 25 is like our... friendship day or something!"

"And what witch told you that, Cato?" Marvel asked, laughing in the process before finally stopping at the Red Velvet Cupcake recipe page.

"Clove and Glimmer, those two witches - to be exact," Cato replied with a smirk. "Do we have to preheat the oven?"

"Yeah," Marvel nodded as Cato moved to the oven. "350 degrees."

Cato switched the temperature to 350 degrees before going back to the middle counter. "Hit me."

"Let's see..." Marvel clicked his tongue and took the cookbook with him before nearing Cato. He dropped the cookbook beside the ready ingredients then stated, "Two and a half cup of flour, half a cup of unsweetened cocoa powder, one teaspoon of baking soda..."

Cato began to grab a cup from the other counter behind him before scooping up a cup of flour from the sack and putting it in the mixing bowl. The two male Careers began to mix all the ingredients for the Red Velvet Cupcake which took them thirty minutes to do so due to the amount of ingredients in it.

"Alright, your turn bro," Cato said as he went to the kitchen sink and started washing all the sticky ingredients that stuck to his hand. "I'm sure that the Vanilla Cheese Cream Frosting is on page 53."

"Coming right up," Marvel turned the pages before finally arriving at the correct page. "Does Clove and Glimmer know we're baking for them?"

"Well, Glimmer does," Cato said with a shrug before taking a towel and damping his hands on it. "Glimmer was like... burn the house for all we care, just not the cupcakes."

"Wow," Marvel laughed upon hearing Glimmer's remark from Cato. "She'd rather want the cupcakes saved than the house. That's completely priceless of your _Baby Doll_, Cato."

Cato rolled his eyes before spatting, "Shut up, derp. Now go get the recipes while I recite it."

Marvel only chuckled before opening the fridge, waiting for Cato to recite the ingredients.

"One eight ounce package of cream cheese and one fourth cup of butter. Those two ingredients needs to be softened," Cato recited, nodding to Marvel who had begun mixing the ingredients on a new bowl. "Two table spoons of sour cream and pure vanilla extract. Then... a six ounce box of confectioner's sugar..."

"Isn't that too much confectioner's sugar?" Marvel asked before staring at the box of confectioner's sugar before him.

"You have no idea how big a pack we're serving," Cato shook his head with a laugh before moving to the mixing bowl where the ingredients of the cupcake lay mixed in it. He took a cupcake pan from the bottom cabinet of the middle counter. He moved farther to move to another cabinet where the cupcake cups were placed. He placed the cupcake cups on each circle before filling them in the cupcake batter.

Cato then moved to the oven and put the cupcake pan in it. He then turned to Marvel who had finished adding the sugar confectioners on the vanilla cream cheese frosting.

"How big a pack is it, then?" Marvel asked, completely confused. Cato only laughed. If only Marvel knew that the Male from District 2 was pertaining to Glimmer who _loves _cupcakes.

"You'll see," Cato grinned which only caused Marvel to arch an eyebrow at his best friend. Moments like this, Marvel would rather be obliged to punch Cato than to bake with him.

Marvel finished mixing the cream before asking, "How many minutes does it say for the cupcakes?"

"Um," Cato hummed as he turned a few of the pages back to reach the cupcake recipe. "About 20 to 25 minutes."

"That's not so long." Marvel said as he put the vanilla cheese cream in the fridge. He wiped his hands on the dish towel before asking, "Hey, wanna go training? I need to go practice my spear stance."

"Sure," Cato shrugged before the two Careers took off and went down to the basement which they have now made into a _Gym _for training. Growing up as Careers, even though they're already off the games; they still enjoy the company of weapons and the thought of killing. Well, minus the killing part. But you get the idea. And besides, as the two have mentioned to themselves quite a long time ago, "_Gotta be fit for our ladies._"

Little do they know that they weren't fit enough to handle a few cupcakes for their ladies.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Marvel, do you smell something?" Cato asked as he sniffed the air upon slashing a dummy's head with his lethal sword.

Marvel did Cato's example of smelling the air before saying, "It smells like someone had farted," He grinned up to Cato before saying, "Keep your digestive system prioritized, man."

"Not _that _smell, you derp!" Cato spat before sniffing the air once more. "It smells like burnt..."

The two male Careers turned to look at each other before cursing and dropping their weapons. They both quickly ran upstairs and into the kitchen only to find black smoke filtrating the entire room. Marvel waved his hands around, trying to put the black smoke out while Cato had began running through the thick black smoke up to the oven.

Cato took hold of the oven's handle before opening it, causing more black smoke to escape the smoking appliance.

"We're so screwed, man." Cato said, coughing in the process. He prodded for his baking gloves a counter away from the oven before putting them on. He went to the oven and quickly took out the piping hot cupcake pan. Marvel instinctively closed the oven, relieved as the smoke finally drifted outside the kitchen and out of the open window.

Cato and Marvel stared at the result of their cupcakes. Instead of scarlet red, the cupcakes were crisp black.

"Well," Marvel sighed, shaking his head. "At least we still have the vanilla cream cheese?"

Cato turned to gape at his best friend. "Seriously?"

Marvel shrugged before staring at the burnt cupcakes. "You know that saying... YOLO? You only live once?"

"Yeah?" Cato asked. "What about it?"

"It so does not apply to baking," Marvel raised his hands up in surrender. Suddenly, the phone rang as Cato and Marvel looked at each other.

Marvel was the first to near it and click the answer button. They had put the phone on loud speaker so that both of them could hear the recipient.

_"Derp, Cat,"_ Clove's voice rang from the phone. Oh, how Clove loved calling the two boys in names that doesn't seem to connect to each. _"We're coming home in an hour. You guys better not do something stupid like... burn the house or something. Glimmer and I are almost at the end of our little "shopping spree", so when we come home; the place should be spotless. And Cato, you better not touch my knives cause I'm subtracting a life from your nine cat lives."_

_"Clove!" _Glimmer's chirpy voice resounded from a distant in the phone. _"Look at these shoes! We have got to buy them! They would look **gorgeous **on you!"_

_"Not now, Glimmy-poo!" _Clove teased. _"I'm talking to the boys!"_

_"You are?" _Glimmer asked as Cato and Marvel heard rustling. The two males guessed that Glimmer had snatched Clove's phone away from the short tribute. _"Cato Cakes, you alright there?"_

Cato laughed nervously. "I'm fine, baby doll."

_"Ugh, you and **Buttercup's **name calling,_" Clove said, gagging in the process._ "Disgusting!"_

_"Shut up, Clove!" _Glimmer retorted at her best friend._ "Anyway, we'll see you guys in an hour. Love you, Cato. And Marvel? Stay marvelous!"_

"Y-You got it!" Marvel replied nervously.

_"Glimmer, give me my phone, goddamn it!"_ Clove yelled as shuffling came from the phone. Soon, the sounds went dead as a double toot resounded through the object.

"We gotta start recooking this shit!" Marvel said frantically before the two male Careers began moving. Do you know those kind of athletes in the Olympics who sprint like the floor beneath them was just made of fluff? _That's _the kind of moving the two Careers had began doing.

Marvel accidentally and absent mindedly put the burnt cupcakes inside the freezer before sprinting back to grabbing the sack of flour in the top left cabinet. He and Cato moved with complete precision, not missing a single beat as they finished mixing the cupcake batter. They grabbed a new cupcake pan and started pouring them in carefully. Cato watched the cupcakes in the oven as Marvel cleaned half of the mess.

Twenty minutes later, Cato had began to clean up some of the mess while Marvel took charge in watching the cupcakes. As soon as the oven went _ding_, Marvel had opened the oven and put on his own baking gloves before taking the cupcake pan out.

Cato grabbed a toothpick and pricked on one of the cupcakes. As he lifted the toothpick, not a single cupcake batter stuck to it. He sighed and high fived with Marvel before leaving the cupcakes to cool. They ran upstairs to take baths so that they'd look presentable to the girls.

Thirty minutes passed and soon, Glimmer and Clove had arrived with humongous shopping bags. In accurate number, there were twenty bags. Ten for Glimmer and ten for Clove.

The two girls dropped their bags on the living room and soon plopped their selves on the sofa.

"Glimmer?" Clove asked, breathing in and out out of tiredness.

"Yes, Clove?" Glimmer asked sweetly before slowly propping her upper body up.

"Next time you drag me into a shoe shop," Clove groaned, propping her upper body up as well before glaring at Glimmer, "I will _really _slit your throat."

"I love you too, Clove," Glimmer laughed before taking off her glimmering golden stilettos. Clove only rolled her eyes before taking off her flats, quite thankful that Glimmer didn't force her to wear heels on a shopping spree because if she had... well, Clove would make sure Glimmer wouldn't wake up to see the light of the day.

"Derp, Cat!" Clove called before standing up, tying her hair into Japanese buns. "We're home you sexist pigs!"

Clove and Glimmer walked up to the kitchen barefoot and almost fainted from either tiredness or surprise. Splayed in the middle counter which was also their dining table were lovely red velvet cupcakes with vanilla cream cheese frosting to top off the desirable sweet.

Cato and Marvel stood behind the bunch of cupcakes, grinning at the girls in the process.

"Welcome home," Cato remarked before walking up to Glimmer and wrapping an arm around her, kissing her in the process.

"It's got frosting and shit," Marvel nodded which caused Clove to laugh. Clove neared her derp before planting a durable kiss on Marvel's lips.

"I never would have thought the day would come that Marvel and Cat fish here could bake without burning something." Clove remarked with a smirk.

"What can we say?" Cato asked. "We were born hot bakers."

"Like Peeta the hopeless romantic?" Glimmer asked, laughing in the process.

Marvel shrugged. "Well, we got more swag than he does."

"Dig in!" Cato pronounced before the girls plopped on their seats to grab a piece of cupcake from the plate of it.

Glimmer took a bite, chewing the cupcake perfectly, "Oh my flipping... Guys, let me freaking love you."

"You already do," Cato told Glimmer before sitting beside her. "How is it?"

"Oh, mother of Panem," Clove said through bites of cupcake and turned to Marvel. "I gotta admit, this is flipping amazing. You guys know what this needs?" She asked before standing up and opening the freezer. "Ice Cream on top, yeah?"

The three other Careers nodded in agreement before Marvel and Cato helped their selves to eat their own cupcakes. Cato and Marvel never would have thought that their cupcake would be such a success. Who knew motivation could force people to do things?

Clove searched through the freezer, trying to look for the container of Cookies and Cream ice cream until she found a pan with black bread in it. Or so she thought it was bread.

"Hey, Derp and Cat?" Clove asked which caused Marvel and Cato to turn to the short Career who had her head stuck in the freezer. "Why is there a cupcake pan here with black... is that black velvet cupcake?"

Uh oh.

* * *

A/N: Guys. You have no idea how happy we are from the reviews we're receiving. Thank you guys so much! Your reviews mean a lot and it's quite a motivation to help us continue writing this story. Anyways, please don't forget to review this chapter and we hope you guys enjoyed it! We'll be setting up a quota. Maybe reach the story to 20 reviews. If we do receive so, we'll post the 4th chapter.

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	4. Dogs

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Dogs**

**"You two dogs hungry?"**

* * *

The usual was happening in the Career Capitol House; except the fact that Marvel and Cato were sitting nervously in the living room and waiting for the two Career ladies who were out shopping for a pet.

Actually, the Careers never planned to have a pet. But recently; Enobaria and Cashmere paid them a visit and insisted that they should have a bit more responsibility than they had before. They couldn't say no to their mentors who threatened them if they don't get themselves something that would give them more responsibility.

Cato wanted to get Glimmer pregnant but the other three Careers agreed that it would take longer so with a few persuasions by the Career girls, they were on their way to get themselves a pet.

"What do you think they're getting?" Marvel asked Cato who looked more nervous than Marvel was.

"I hope it isn't anything that we need to chase after." Cato responded which made Marvel chuckle.

"I hope it's just a fish or a rabbit." Marvel spoke as they heard footsteps from the backdoor.

"Girls! Are you home?" Marvel shouted as one of the females threw a knife at the couch.

"I missed you too, Clove." Marvel spoke as the two males looked at the girls who held paper bags.

"So, what did you get?" Cato asked as Glimmer and Clove set the bags on a nearby table.

"You two will have to see for yourselves." Glimmer spoke before looking at Clove with a sly smile.

"Seriously, what did you two get?" Marvel asked as Clove looked at Glimmer.

"Just go to the backyard," Clove insisted before the two boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Slowly, but surely; the two males walked to the backdoor and peeked at the peephole only to see an animal running around.

"You got a dog?" Marvel asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes we did." Glimmer giggled before she looked at Clove.

"Well, since you two said that it's a dog - it's fine with us." Cato spoke before he opened the door only to see that their assumed dog is actually an Arena pet.

"You girls said that you got a dog!" Marvel shouted as Clove and Glimmer laughed before pushing the boys out and locking the door.

"Have fun with Fluffy, okay? Dinner will be ready in a while." Glimmer laughed before the Girls went to the kitchen.

"Cato, how do we…" Marvel asked.

"We don't, Marvel. We have to catch the mutt. If we do, maybe we'll get an actual dog!" Cato spoke as the two boys raced to catch the mutt that infested their backyard.

It wasn't easy at all, of course; the mutt would try to catch them and make them an easy meal.

"Cato! Behind you!" Marvel shouted as Cato turned his back to see the slobbering mutt that was ready to attack.

"Catch!" Marvel threw a net at Cato who in turn wasn't able to catch it.

"Sorry!" Marvel apologized before Cato started running around the Backyard parameter.

Though, meanwhile the two girls were in the living room with an actual dog - a puppy, even.

"Do you think we should return the mutt back to Enobaria now?" Glimmer asked as Cato screamed which made the two girls laugh.

"Nah, we'll return the mutt later; right Hiddles?" Clove asked the puppy in her hands.

"Girls! Let us in!" Marvel shouted as Clove looked at Glimmer who smiled.

"No! You need to catch Fluffy first!" Glimmer shouted back as Marvel screamed.

"Please?" Cato screamed before silence overcame the backyard.

"Oh no," Clove whispered as they looked at the door.

"Do you think we should?" Glimmer asked as Clove nodded before they both stood up and set Hiddles the puppy in his bed.

"Boys?" Clove said as they opened the door only to be pushed outside.

"Your turn girls!" Cato shouted as the door slammed shut behind the two girls.

"Hey! Unfair!" Glimmer shouted as the two girls started to hit the door with their fists.

"Let us back in!" Glimmer demanded as Clove tapped her shoulder.

"What?" The blonde asked as the brunette pointed below them.

"Oh crap!" Glimmer shouted as she pushed Clove out of the way and started to run.

"Boys! Let us in!" Clove shouted as the boys started to laugh.

"Aww, what a cute puppy!" Marvel said as the two girls grunted and ran in the same direction as the boys did when they were being chased by the mutt that was owned by the District 2 mentor.

"Let us in!" Glimmer shouted as the door opened which made the two girls hurriedly run in and shut the door.

"Did you two have to do that?" Clove asked as she grabbed a knife.

"Hey, we wanted you girls to have a taste of your own medicine." Cato spoke as the two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"What are you girls planning to do now?" Marvel asked as the girls smiled and slowly walked to them.

"This is bad," Cato spoke as they started to run around the house.

"Hiddles, stay!" Glimmer shouted at the puppy that stayed at his current position.

The next day, Enobaria and Cashmere paid their beloved trainees a visit.

"Well, we heard that you guys bought a pet." Cashmere spoke as Glimmer and Clove nodded. Hiddles barked and ran to Glimmer who picked him up.

"Is this the little one?" Enobaria asked as she smiled.

"Nope, we have two more in the backyard," Clove spoke as they escorted the mentors to the backyard where two tents were put up.

"Cato! Marvel! Come out!" Glimmer shouted as the two male Careers came out in outfits that Glimmer had picked out.

"Well girls, you surely came through with the pet thing." Cashmere joked before Glimmer and Clove giggled.

"You two dogs hungry?" Glimmer asked as Cato and Marvel nodded in response.

"Well get inside the house. We don't have a big dog bowl to bring out to the both of you!" Clove shouted as the two boys raced inside the house and sat on the dining table.

"You know what, I think having Hiddles was a good idea," Marvel said as he looked at the dog that was on Glimmer's lap.

"Yeah, beats having the both of you as dogs." Clove joked as the others laughed, except of course - the two career boys who chuckled nervously at the joke of the youngest Career.

* * *

A/N: We apologize for the delay. The two of us have been on vacation for quite a long time and yet we had not a single resource of writing material to jot down our drabbles and prompts. But nonetheless, we thank you for the amazing reviews! This, however, made our motivation faster than expected. Anyways, don't forget to review this chapter with your opinions, views and all the like. Constructive Criticism is highly applicable if you think necessary. Our set quota: 30 reviews. If we do receive so, we'll post the 5th chapter which is entitled; _Emails. _Get ready, Career fans! Cause the next will be one _hell _of a ride.

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	5. Emails

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Emails**

**"Fans are much more dangerous in the internet."**

* * *

"Yo, Careers!" Marvel yelled from his room with Clove. He was surfing through the Career Tributes's Email blog. Eventually, after 24 hours in designing and creating it; all of Panem had already found out and started sending messages. Their inbox was exploding and each minute, five emails were being received. At the moment, they have one hundred and thirty seven emails from people in the Capitol and the other Districts. "Fan mail!"

Glimmer threw her fashion magazine, in hopes that it'll hit the coffee table. But instead, it had hit Clove who cursed and retorted at Glimmer who was the first to bound up the stairs. Clove shook her head and rubbed it before getting off the sofa and start running up the stairs. Cato finished boiling the sweet and spicy sauce for tonight's fish fillet before quickly running up the stairs to reach Clove and Marvel's room.

"How many are there?" Glimmer asked just as Cato had entered the scarlet room.

"Uh," Marvel said as he clicked on the inbox. "It was one hundred and thirty seven awhile ago. Now it's one hundred and fifty."

"We're completely awesome," Clove grinned, pulling on her t-shirt with swag. "Let's rock these bitches."

They went through the messages from the top portion. Marvel decided to move to the very last page, so that it'll be fair for those who asked first. They stared at the questions in horror.

"Holy crap," Glimmer said under her breath. "Fans are much more dangerous in the internet. Who knew?"

"Yup," Clove nodded, peering at the questions in disgust. "Hey, guys. What if we make a video log and post a video everyday? In the video, we could answer all their ridiculous questions. Ten per day. What do you guys say?"

Glimmer agreed almost immediately, nodding her head. "That's genius! Cato, grab the camera!"

"Everyday?" Cato asked, arching an eyebrow in the process.

Clove shrugged. "At least we'll do something productive for once. I bet making this Email blog wasn't a huge mistake at all."

Cato left the room to reach his and Glimmer's room. Marvel turned to look at Clove who was just as excited as Glimmer. The male Career from District 2 arrived with a blue Nikon camera. He set the camera on the table before the computer screen. Taking out a tripod, he opened it and settled the camera on it to position.

"Okay, so all questions must be answered. No exceptions, alright?" Marvel asked as he clicked the camera button. "In five... four... three... two..."

"Hello people of Panem!" Glimmer said cheekily, the others waved nonchalantly until Clove spoke.

"This is what we call..." Clove trailed off, arching an eyebrow in the process. "The... Career Tributes Vlog! In these videos, we will be answering all of your pathetic yet amusing questions. Each video contains 10 questions from our fans and we will be posting everyday. As you can see, we currently have..."

Clove took the mouse away from Marvel and scrolled to the top to read the amount of fan mail they received. "Oh, charming. One thousand and two hundred and fifty two."

"Well, that was quick," Cato said, chuckling in the process. "Anyways. We will begin answering your questions now without hesitation or any other shenanigans we can think of."

"Alright," Marvel perked up. "Question number one from Mrs. Claudy... Team Peeta or Team Gale?"

Glimmer arched an eyebrow. "Who's Gale?"

"Whatever," Clove shrugged, she turned to her friends; eyeing them one by one. Upon seeing the amused glint in their eyes, she already knew what they were going to say.

"**Team Careers**, bitches!" They all said with pride before laughing it off.

"That question should never have been asked," Glimmer shook her head, laughing softly.

"Alright... what's next?" Marvel asked before reading the next question. "If you were on an island and you could only take one thing or person, who or what would it be?"

"I'd take my knife around," Clove answered first. "What's life without a freaking knife?"

"Ouch, Clove... _ouch_," Marvel said painfully with a slight smirk on his face, holding onto his chest as if choking in pain.

Clove rolled her eyes reluctantly. "Okay, maybe bring this derp as well."

"A sword, more likely," Cato answered next, nodding in the process. "I can't survive in the wild without my favorite sword."

"Ouch," Glimmer said, rolling her eyes in the process.

Cato panicked. "I-I mean... my favorite sword that I purposefully named Glimmer!"

Glimmer grinned at Cato, glad that he had cleared his answered.

Clove retorted to herself. "Copycat... naming his swords after people. That's my flipping job."

"A spear," Marvel answered last. "I'd just kill for that. But I prefer to take Clove."

"Way to heat up the romance, bro," Cato chuckled, punching Marvel's shoulder. Thankfully, the punch wasn't that lethal like most punches Cato gives.

"I'm just awesome that way, bro," Marvel said with a grin. "Next question. Do you like being in the Capitol?"

"Yes." Cato and Glimmer almost immediately. Clove and Marvel turned to stare at them, gaping in the process.

"Just so we're clear," Marvel started. "Those two are _crazy_."

"So we're the complete opposite of them," Clove continued before nearing the camera so that the only face visible was hers. "Hell no. I mean... have you seen their wigs? And-"

"What are the best things about each other? Per person and individually?" Marvel asked which caused Clove to pause upon hearing the fourth question.

Glimmer clicked her tongue before starting, "The best thing about Clove is that she can still be a person despite the malice she puts up whenever she's around other people. But when she's with us, she acts like any typical teenage girl. That's what makes her one of the best of friends I ever had.

"As for Marvel, the best thing about him is that he can humor us despite the unnerving drama going on. He's always the one to crack up the most corniest yet funniest jokes. I couldn't imagine life without this childhood friend of mine.

"Cato? I love how he has a soft spot for all of us, the Careers - I meant. But whenever he's around other people, he acts like this masochistic man eating machine with so much malice. He's not really a monster. He's just like everyone else in the Hunger Games — another chess piece for the entertainment of the Capitol. Another thing is that… he lets me in no matter what situation he's in.

Glimmer stopped for a brief moment before shrugging and saying, "I wouldn't say much about myself. I'm not really a flawless person, as you can see."

"Bitch please," Clove retorted, taking the Camera once again so that the viewers could only see her. "Glimmer is one flawless bitch. I mean, have you even stared at her for an hour and go… _Wow_. This is the last time and the only time I will be honest, alright? The best thing about her is that she isn't a slut like most people state that she is. State that she's a slut and I might kill you for good, kiddo. Before you mess with this bitch, you better go through me first."

Clove turned to Cato who arched an eyebrow at her expectantly, "Cato… what can I say about this big lug? The best thing about him is that he still has flaws despite his rep as a sadist like me. Don't get me wrong, I know this guy like the back of my hand and has been my friend since we were kids. He's not a monster like Glimmer stated. He can be himself whenever he's with us and that's it."

She then turned to Marvel who was seated in front of the computer. Clove put the Camera back on the tripod before answering, "Marvel? Aside from his derp face? The best thing about him is that he can be very sweet despite my unnerving patience and my being short tempered. He can calm me down in just a snap. I don't know how he does it, but I just love that about him."

Clove shook her head before smirking, "Best thing about me? Bitch please, _I never fucking miss._"

"Adorable, Clover, just _adorable_," Cato teased, laughing in the process. Clove sent him a death glare which caused Cato to become serious again. Cato cleared his throat before saying, "The best thing about Marvel is his humor. Don't get me wrong… no matter how serious the matter is; he still can't help but crack a joke. Marvel has the best jokes — better than Caesar Flickerman. This pal of mine should be a comedian someday, maybe even the next Caesar Flickerman. I'm lucky to have him as a best friend. Damn straight.

Cato pursed his lips and grinned. "Best thing about my child hood friend Clove is that she can still be a person despite what people tell her. She's not really a monster… she grew to become one because of the games. If it weren't for the games, I doubt she would be as ready for slaughter as I am now."

"Gee, thanks Cat," Clove nodded, laughing in the process.

"And Glimmer?" Cato asked almost to himself before turning to the lovely blonde beside him. "She's my flawless bombshell, that's what I say! But the serious part is that… well, she can make me feel like she's all I got to live for. I mean, without her; I wouldn't be this much of a masochist as most people describe me. It's not that she makes me weak, it's that she can break through my shell without judgement."

"Who's heating up the romance now, huh?" Marvel asked, smirking at the two star-crossed lovers. Cato and Glimmer laughed and rolled their eyes at Marvel who didn't have time to check the couple's endeavor.

"And the best thing about me?" Cato asked before answering his own question. "I can kill you mercilessly with a sword. Fear me."

"No need to scare the living shit out of our fans, Cat," Clove retorted at the other Career.

"Well," Marvel said ever so casually, "Alright, the best thing about my pal Cato is that he can be himself around us. Around other people, he's this bad ass Career Tribute who'd snap heads when someone gets in his way. But when he's around us, he's not that really bad at all. Best pal in the universe, give this guy a round of applause. Anyone?

He then turned to Glimmer with a grin. "You flawless woman, you. Being Glimmer's childhood friend, I'd say the best thing about her is that she's really helpful with a lot of things. You don't see her walking around spatting, "I'm going to kill you, bitches. Fear me.." stuff like that. She can be an awesome friend if she wants to, but you really must fear her when you cut through her temper. Wouldn't want an angry bombshell. Yikes."

"You make me sound like I'm a monster!" Glimmer complained.

Marvel ignored her before finally saying, "Clove… the Juliet of my life. Woops, sorry. The best thing about Clove is that she can be arrogant and at the same time sweet. I like that. I find it very sexy. I crack up a corny pick-up line and she ends up laughing in the end despite her resonating frown. I love her that way. I guess a little arrogance is good every once in awhile. She's my flower, so back off."

"Aw," Glimmer cooed as Clove shot her best friend a demonic glare.

"And me?" Marvel asked, laughing in the process. "Me? Bitches please, I can send a spear through your head and dance to "Single Ladies" with full steps. Problem?"

The Careers laughed at Marvel's remark before finally stopping for Marvel to begin asking the question, "Careers, what are your favorite desserts?"

"Cupcakes!" Glimmer answered quickly.

"I love cookies," Cato shrugged with a grin.

"Mango Parfait," Marvel and Clove answered simultaneously. Cato and Glimmer stared at them.

"What's up, bitches? Mangoes are awesome!" Clove said through the camera. Glimmer only shook her head, laughing at her best friend who ever so enjoyed the sweet taste of a fruit called Mango.

"The next one is..." Marvel's eyes lit up. "Marvel, can you bake me a cake?"

"Wow, quite a question," Cato laughed, grinning down to his best mate. "How are you going to do that?"

"Me gusta," Marvel spoke in Spanish and put on a Mexican accent. If that's what some people call it. Marvel stood from his seat before saying, "Be right back, mi amigos!" The male Career from District 1 left the room in a hurry which caused Cato, Glimmer and Clove to stare out of oblivion.

After a few seconds of silence, Glimmer broke it by asking Clove, "Your boyfriend speaks Spanish?"

Clove laughed before saying, "Of course, mi amiga!"

"Great," Cato nodded. "You speak Spanish too."

Marvel finally entered the room with a piece of Vanilla Cream Cake on a small plate. He sat before the computer and showed the Cake against the camera. "It's got frosting and shit."

"Are you sure that's not just cardboard with white paint and fake frosting?" Glimmer asked, arching an eyebrow at the plate before Marvel.

Clove glared at her best friend. "Zip it, blondie."

Marvel laughed maniacally before setting the cake beside the Tripod. "Glimmer and Clove, are you girls soul sisters?"

Glimmer and Clove stared at each other before laughing. Clove spoke first, trying to hold her laugh, "No, we're _not_."

"We're more like..." Glimmer laughed. "Soul opposites or soul enemies."

The two girls finished laughing before answering normally, "But yeah. We're like tight sisters, if that's what you're asking."

"Alright, calm down you two," Marvel said as he peered at the question. "Most embarrassing conversation you had with each other?"

"Let me begin this," Clove smiled innocently before saying, "This is how the conversation went. I was like... "_Marvel, where's my Marvel knife_?" and then he replied ever so innocently, "_I don't know." _So, then... I saw this _something _poking out of his boxers..."

"Oh, gross!" Glimmer said, furrowing her brows in the process. "Not that again. Next conversation please."

Clove cringed. "Unless you have a good one, blondie?"

"Well, I was bought Cato some boxers," Glimmer said, trying to hold her laugh upon looking at Cato who was blushing beet red. "He asked me, "_What boxers did you buy me?_", and then I asked him, "_Would you prefer D&G, Armani or Calvin Klein?_". So then he replied with, "_Any of those are fine. What color did you buy me?_" Then I answered, "_Well... fifty percent is purple and pink."_"

Clove and Marvel began laughing which caused Cato to glare at them with a rather humorous or embarrassed smile on his face. The two star-crossed lovers silenced moments after Cato had asked Glimmer, "How about you and Clover here?"

Clove stopped laughing before arching an eyebrow. "I don't remember any embarrassing conversations."

"I don't either," Glimmer shrugged.

Glimmer's best friend grinned at her evilly before asking, "Glim, how do you and Cato do bondage?"

Cato and Marvel gaped at Clove before Glimmer asked with scarlet cheeks, "Do what?"

"And that is one of Glimmer's embarrassing conversations," Clove said, raising her hand to pinpoint on Glimmer. "Which just recently happened... _live_."

Marvel clicked the next email open before saying, "One interesting fact about each of you?"

"I named my childhood teddy bear, Cato," Clove and Marvel gaped at Glimmer while Cato just grinned. Glimmer look at the couple before asking, "What? It was coincidental, okay?"

"Hm," Cato hummed then answered. "I once thought of becoming a writer."

Marvel looked like he was going to say something, but Cato sent him a glare and raised a hand; signaling the other Career to stop. "Don't _push _it."

"I still sleep with a teddy bear," Clove said with a shrug. Cato and Glimmer stared at her weirdly. "Never speak of this again."

"Well, I like cats and I freaking regret **nothing, **me amigos!" Marvel cheered to himself. "Oh, and I also speak Spanish, bitches. Me fucking gusta that."

"Last question, _amigo_," Glimmer said, rolling her eyes in the process.

"This'll be the last question..." Marvel read the question twice before slowly saying, "Cato and Marvel, what kind of boxers do your ladies buy you?"

"Calvin Klein." Glimmer answered.

Clove answered next. "Armani."

"I thought Marv and I were going to answer the question?" Cato asked, arching an eyebrow at the girls. The two girls shrugged at Cato's remark. "Well... that has been a sufficiently awkward question. So that ends our video log for tonight. We'll be answering more questions tomorrow. See you guys next time! Bye!"

Marvel reached for the camera and clicked the button to end the video. There was silence in the room before Marvel had turned to Clove and asked aloud, "Darling, I kind of prefer D&G. But Armani is good, too."

* * *

A/N: Guys, let us freaking love you! Thank you so much for the reviews! We totally appreciate them. Our love for the Careers is the motivation to writing this story. And just so you guys know, those questions came from an actual Career Tributes blog in Tumblr. If you wanna check us out, we've been answering anonymous questions crazily like the world didn't give a damn about us. Go to careertributes-stillaliverpg(.)tumblr(.)com. Thank you guys so much for reading out story and we hope you guys will continue to support it until the very end. We hoped and enjoy and reviews are well appreciated! Quota for the next chapter: 48.

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	6. Fuck

**After the Games: The Careers **

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Fuck**

**"Oh, fuck!"**

* * *

Marvel sat on the dining table as soon as he woke up and looked at the other Careers in the kitchen.

"Oh fuck!" Glimmer yelled as she dropped a plate on the floor, making a huge mess before Cato and Clove looked at her.

"Fuck," Clove and Cato said in unison before Marvel raised his eyebrow.

During breakfast everyone was seated on the table, Clove beside Marvel and Glimmer beside Cato.

"Oh fuck!" Marvel heard again, this time it came from Clove.

"What's wrong?" Marvel asked as Clove pointed at her food.

"It's fucking hot!" Clove responded which made Marvel raise his eyebrow a bit higher.

Later in the day, Marvel found himself playing with the Career puppy Hiddles in the backyard. Glimmer was doing some gardening.

"Fuck this!" Glimmer remarked before Marvel looked at her._ 'What's with everybody and Fuck?' _Marvel asked himself before taking Hiddles back inside where Clove was waiting for the puppy.

"I'll be out for a while," Marvel spoke before Clove nodded and smiled. Marvel left after that.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Cato asked before he walked inside the room.

"Nah, we'll let him figure out this fuck on his own," Clove smirked before Hiddles jumped on her lap as she watched a show on TV.

A few hours after that, Marvel returned to the Career residence with a puzzled look. The other three Careers didn't take it highly though, they need to make Marvel see what they're doing. It's somehow their way of payback since Marvel played a prank of his own a few days ago. The three other Careers had consulted Cashmere and Enobaria for this prank of their own.

_"Marvel derped you guys huh?" Cashmere asked as Glimmer, Cato and Clove nodded in unison._

_"What a derp," Enobaria whispered before looking at the tributes in front of her._

_"What're we going to do?" Glimmer asked as Enobaria and Cashmere looked at each other and nodded._

_"Simple, we give you three a word of the day." Enobaria spoke before the three tributes raised an eyebrow._

_"Then, you just keep on repeating that word in front of Marvel he won't know what's going on." Enobaria laughed as Cashmere nodded._

_"But you can't tell him about it until he gives up on it." Cashmere smiled as Glimmer, Clove and Cato looked at each other with sly grins. Thanking their mentors, they marched out of the house and back to their own._

"Oh fuck!" Clove yelled before dropping Hiddles' bowl on the floor.

"Cato, watch where you're fucking going!" Clove shouted before picking up the bowl and grabbing a broom and a dusk pan to clean up the mess that Cato made.

Cato chuckled a bit before walking upstairs; Marvel on the other hand sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Cato! Have you seen my fucking dress?" Glimmer asked before she walked upstairs too, Clove and Marvel were left downstairs.

"Clove, what's going on?" Marvel asked as Clove turned to him from the kitchen.

"Enobaria and Cashmere's coming over for dinner," Clove responded before setting the pan and putting a cake in the oven. "I'll be back, better get dressed you derp." Clove said as she ran up the stairs to the room that she shares with Marvel. Marvel, though, was still puzzled about the whole Fuck thing.

* * *

"Hey there Cashmere!" Glimmer greeted before their mentors entered the house.

"Hey Enobaria" greeted Cato before showing them to the dining table.

"Where's Clove and Marvel?" Cashmere asked as Glimmer pointed to the second floor.

"Clove's helping Marvel get dressed." Cato spoke before grabbing some of the dishes that they prepared and set them on the table.

"Where did you put that fucking tie?" Clove shouted in anger as she searched for the necktie that was matched with the suit that Marvel wore.

"Fuck this. Now I just made a mess." Clove cursed before Marvel looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's going on?" Marvel asked again before Clove grabbed the necktie and ran back to Marvel.

"We're fucking late it's what!" Clove remarked before putting the tie on Marvel and grabbing him.

"Hey wait!" Marvel shouted before Clove looked at him.

"There's no fucking time to wait." Clove cursed under her breath before they finally arrived at the dining room.

"It's about time you two arrived," Glimmer spoke as Marvel took a seat opposite of Cashmere while Clove took a seat beside Glimmer.

"We thought that both of you were already fucking upstairs." Cato laughed before the others, including Clove laughed.

"Fuck, I forgot the cake," Clove spoke as she got up from the table and ran to the kitchen where the cake was waiting for her in the oven.

"Clove's cake is pretty fucked up right now." Cato laughed before Glimmer hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, Cato." Glimmer remarked before the two mentors laughed.

"The cake isn't as fucked up as you think it is, Cato." Clove spoke before walking out with a Chocolate Cake in hand which she set on the dining table.

"That cake looks fucking awesome," Cashmere spoke as they all took a slice of the dessert in front of them.

"Fucking delicious!" Enobaria shouted as she continued to eat the cake.

"Well, Cato fucking bought the wrong type of chocolate but it came out good." Clove spoke before taking a bite out of the cake she made.

"Give me some more fucking cake." Cashmere remarked as Glimmer sliced another piece of cake. While having dessert, it was a very fuck-filled conversation which made Marvel, lose his temper right then and there in front of the mentors.

"What the fuck is wrong with all of you?" Marvel asked as he slammed his fists on the table. The three Careers looked at each other before looking at the mentors. Each of them trying to conceal laughs.

"What's so fucking funny?" Marvel asked before looking at Glimmer who started to laugh.

"Gotcha!" They all said in unison as Marvel looked at them with a derp-ish face.

"What?" Marvel asked.

"Gotcha Derp" Cashmere spoke before Marvel looked at Clove.

"It's called payback for pranking us, Marvel." Clove smiled a sadistic smile before Marvel scratched his head.

"You guys!" Marvel laughed before taking his seat again and enjoyed the rest of the night without having the word fuck in every sentence.

"Next time you prank us Derp, we'll get back at you you can expect that." Cato smirked before carrying Glimmer to their room.

"Night Derp." Clove spoke before running up to her room.

"Oh geez," Marvel whined as he looked at the dishes on the table.

"Dang it!" Marvel remarked again as he dropped a fork on the floor. "I could use a little help here!" Marvel shouted as the three other Careers who walked to the stairs.

"Nah, we did all the fucking work you know; we think it's fair that you wash the dishes." Glimmer smiled as they marched back upstairs leaving Marvel in the kitchen to do the dishes.

* * *

A/N: We extremely apologize for the late updates. School starts for me and my partner in writing this fantastic story next week and it's going to be pretty hectic. But, we assure you that we will not stop from continuing this story and will end it up to Z; that we promise you. We've done too many discontinued stories to stop another. We'd like to thank you lovely people for reviewing the story and frankly, we're rather inspired by your words. Our greatest gratitude to all of our reviewers! Review quota: 55

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	7. Grocery

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel**

* * *

**Grocery**

**"Is butter a carb?"**

* * *

"No, Marvel, we can't add chocolate chips on the list! Glimmer is on a carb free diet. God, dude; you're so stupid."

Marvel rolled his eyes at Cato's remark from upstairs. Was it harmful to add chocolate chips to the grocery list? _Not at all. _Well, maybe it is if one of the Career Tributes weren't on a carb free diet. That means Glimmer. Glimmer has been watching her figure ever since she saw Cato wink at another girl; which was saying a lot since Cato only knows that Glimmer's on a carb free diet because she might break out when she's ever _pregnant _soon. But Clove and Marvel knew that Glimmer was jealous of Cato's longing looks at other girls and it was not making her happy at all.

"The only person stupid is him," Marvel told Clove who was doing a separate list for the grocery under the category _liquids. _Clove giggled under her breath once Marvel made a remark.

"Why do _we _have to do all the listing while _they _do the nutrition research?" Clove asked as she listed four cartons of 90% sugar free milk on the paper. "In the end, they're going to blame us anyway for adding the wrong things."

"It's their fault, not ours; actually. We'll put the blame on them." Marvel replied once he crossed out _chocolate chips _off the list. "We should get Pop Tarts - in case we get hungry and all."

"NO POP TARTS! Glimmer is on an-"

"CARB FREAKING DIET!" Clove imitated Cato's last words once Cato had spoken up about the Pop Tarts. "Yeah, I think we get it, Cato!"

"Whatever," Marvel said before writing Pop Tarts in perfect cursive; emphasizing on buying it first than all of the other groceries. He folded the list and slipped it in his pocket. "Hey love birds! If you're done doing that nutrition _research_; we could possibly go to the Grocery store now!"

"Oh goodie!" Glimmer giggled from upstairs which caused Clove and Marvel to roll their eyes and shrug before heading off.

* * *

"Is butter a carb?" Glimmer asked as she took a cube of the yellow melt.

Clove arched an eyebrow at her best friend before saying, "Yes."

Glimmer licked her lips before sighing and putting the butter back to where it belonged. "Where _is _Cato and Marvel? Shouldn't they be back with the celery _and _the push cart by now! I mean... I need that crazy green stuff. I need to keep my shape."

The sixteen year old tribute slapped her forehead in frustration, "Remind me again _why _you're on a carb free diet?"

"I wanna lose three pounds," Glimmer replied simply, arching an eyebrow in the process.

"_No_," Clove pressed as she put her arms on her chest. "You're on a carb free diet because you saw Cato having eye sex with a Capitol teenager."

The blonde bombshell shot a look at her best friend, "You know that's not true!"

"Glimmer," Clove sighed. "Cato loves you, like, seriously _loves _you. I'm sure that eye sex was only a 'for fun' gesture."

"How would you know?" Glimmer asked bitterly. "You ever became Cato's girlfriend and all that crap?"

Clove could have sworn that she almost hurled her breakfast out. "Okay, gross. Are you seriously kidding me? Glim, Cato's my best friend. Secondly, I wouldn't put up with an ass hole like him. He's a much worst asshole than Marvel."

"And speaking of Cato and Marvel..." Glimmer trailed off as she stared off the distance behind Clove. "Isn't that... oh hell no."

Clambering atop a grocery cart was Marvel while Cato pushed the cart. The two Career boys laughed hysterically like six year old kids. An amount of Capitol people stared at them weirdly, but Marvel and Cato didn't seem to give a care.

Before Glimmer could even react and Clove could even move away, Cato hadn't realized that he pushed the cart a little too fast. Cato went to a halt but it was a little too late. Marvel tumbled out of the grocery cart and fell atop Clove who fell atop Glimmer. The wreckage was unbearable but at the same time a good humorous show to some of the Capitol people.

"Cato, you ass hole!" Glimmer screamed at the top of her lungs but was only muffled by Clove's hair.

"Shit," Cato cursed as he pushed the empty grocery cart away before helping Marvel up, followed with Clove and lastly Glimmer. He scratched the back of his head shyly before asking, "Sorry?"

Glimmer brushed her hands on her clothes before glaring at both Cato and Marvel, "What the hell were you two thinking? You think you two can just plummet around and ride grocery carts like they're some sort of Ferrari crap!"

"I'm sorry, Baby Doll," Cato said in a low voice.

Marvel shook his head with a derpy grin. "But you gotta admit, that was freaking wicked, dude! Bro fist!"

Cato and Marvel pumped their fists against each other as they slapped each others backs with the other fist.

"This isn't funny!" Glimmer groaned in frustration. "We have to be done by three o'clock and it's already two thirty. I have an interview to go to and damn it!"

"Glimmer, baby doll, relax," Cato conjured as he tried to near his girlfriend, but failed once he saw her yell and break down.

"I can't relax!" Glimmer spat at him. "I'm having troubles in getting this job that I really like and my stupid Gaze sisters hate you and... it's just... and then you eyeing a Capitol teenager. It's all too much."

"Let me just ask this calmly, Glim," Clove said as she put a hand on Glimmer's shoulder before asking jokingly. "Are. You. Pregnaaaant?"

Glimmer looked at Clove weirdly. "Just because I'm PMSing doesn't mean I'm pregnant! Gosh, Clove."

"Calm down, Glimmer," Marvel laughed maniacally as he raised the empty grocery cart back up in place. "Now why don't you _calmly _explain to Cato what happened?"

"Who are you? Her mother?" Clove asked Marvel once she added four cartons of milk in the cart. Once the little tribute spotted a lot of Capitol staring at them, she glared incoherently. "Well? No show here, people! Continue to do your condiment shopping. Come on, keep it moving!" The Capitol people shrugged and continued doing their grocery endeavors.

Once the Careers were clear in sight, they began moving to the pasta station and over to the chips. Glimmer remained quiet right after Clove pushed the Capitol people out of the way. Marvel grabbed two big bags of potato chips before asking, "Well, Glimmer?"

Glimmer bit her lip and looked up to Cato, "It's just... I'm just one jealous bitch, okay? I get really jealous often and I just can't help it."

"Of course you can't. You're freaking Glimmer." Clove giggled. She glared at Marvel once she saw the huge bags of potato chips. She took one bag off the cart and put it back in place. "Ever heard of a budget, derp face?"

"Ever heard of hunger and it's not a game?" Marvel asked as he grabbed Clove's recent return before putting it back in the cart. "Oh, come on Clove! I really _love _these chips!"

"What are you so jealous of?" Cato asked in a concerned voice as he finally reached Glimmer, cupping his hand on her cheek. "You of all people should know that I love you and only you. No crazy Capitol teenager can replace true beauty as much as you have."

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Marvel commented with a roll of his eyes. "Chips, yes?"

Clove frowned at him as she spat, "No chips! Damn it, Marvel."

"Really?" Glimmer asks, a hopeful glint lingering in her emerald eyes as she looked up at Cato.

Cato bent to kiss Glimmer's forehead lovingly. "Really, Glimmer."

"Marvel Regan, give me the damn cart!" Clove screamed at the top of her lungs as she chased Marvel who had the cart jam packed with ten bags of humongous chips. Marvel cackled in delight as he swerved to the left, trying to avoid Clove as much as possible. "Stop acting like a kid, Marvel! Give it back!"

"Not until you let me get at least two chips!" Marvel yelled back as he went through the canned goods station. With one hand, he pushed the cart and the other hit against the cans which toppled off their shelves and rolled over to the floor.

Clove's eyes widened at the sight and effortlessly avoided the rolling cans, almost stepping into a can of tomatoes. Out of sheer rage, she groaned and grabbed her_ Marvel _knife from her purse. Eyeing the wheel of the cart as she chased her _"out of his mind" _pair, she steadied her knife for precise throwing. With a huge sigh, she threw the knife which hit the wheel of the cart, causing Marvel to wobble over to the cotton balls station together with the cart.

A loud crash came from the cotton balls area. Marvel sat on the tiled floors, dizzy from the fall and from the previous running he's done. Clove laughed at first but finally decided to help Marvel up.

"You're an idiot, Marvel," Clove told him, trying to hide her laughter as she offered him a hand. Marvel groaned in pain before accepting Clove's hand. "You're lucky I didn't hit your ass."

"But I have a sexy ass..." Marvel said in a slurry voice, his vision turning a little blurry as he saw two Glimmers and two Catos approaching them. "When did Cato and Glimmer multiply?"

Clove arched an eyebrow before turning to the sound of Cato and Glimmer's footsteps.

"What happened?" Glimmer asked, trying to reciprocate the wreckage.

"What on earth is this?" A man's voice asked as he pushed pass the Capitol people that began to crowd at the cotton ball incident. It was pretty obvious that he was the Head Manager of the grocery store. The man was at least seven feet tall and was wearing a purple suit with a blue and pink neon blue wig. He had a scorned frown on his face and his arms were folded against is chest. Realization soon dawned on the man's face as he arched a skeptical eyebrow, "The Careers?"

"Yes, _the Careers_," Glimmer nodded as she stood their toppled cart. Her face morphed in disgust upon stepping on the now flowing carton of milk and open bags of potato chips that mixed with the celery and pasta. "And we're terribly sorry for this... phenomena. We'd be wiling to pay for the damage."

"And in addition," Cato grinned. "A little Victor labor for Clove and Marvel who started this wreckage."

"What?" Clove and Marvel asked in unison, shock and embarrassment crossing their features.

The Head Manager scratched his jaw, trying to think over Cato's suggestion. "That might do. However, I want them both out of my Grocery store. A little probation for let's say... two months?"

"How about two weeks?" Marvel pleaded.

"Four months." The manager said.

"A month then?"

"A whole year."

Clove thumped Marvel's head. "Wait a go, derp face."

"But!" Marvel complained only to be dragged by a few Peacekeepers out of the store together with Clove. Cato and Glimmer looked at each other, trying to think whether the two should be given another chance. Upon Glimmer's shrug, the two finally decided to let it be.

As Marvel passed Cato and Glimmer, he took Cato's arm before whispering, "Cato?"

Cato asked, "Yeah?"

Marvel looked to and fro from Clove and Cato, trying to shrug off the Peacekeeper. "Bring me five bags of potato chips?"

"I heard that!" Clove yelled at Marvel who bit his lip in guilt. Once the couple was out of sight, Glimmer had went over to the Head Manager to explain her apologies on behalf of the Careers. The moment the conversation was through, Glimmer went over to Cato; wrapping her arm around his.

"I guess I could get some... carbs in my system now, huh?" Glimmer asked sweetly, looking up at him with her glimmering emerald eyes.

Cato laughed and nodded, "And none for Clove and Marvel."

* * *

A/N: We are terribly sorry for the late updates. Our only reasons for this to be of such is because of school. However, we are not finished writing this multi chapter story and we will continue to do so until we reach Z. Again, we are very sorry and we will try as much as we can to update every other week. Thank you so much for the gorgeous reviews. They are remarkable motivations for us and we're glad you have still continued to tune in on our updates. The quota for this chapter is: 75.

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TwilightAftiel


	8. Heater

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TheOceanspray99**

* * *

**Heater**

**"I'm sticking my head in the fridge."**

* * *

Winter time in the Capitol was always such a lovely time. Of course, it was as cold as hell with snow piling up to almost 2-feet on the ground, but there were enjoyable parts of it.

One of those parts was the fact that coffee shops started making their winter-themed drinks again, the stuff with peppermint and shit.

Another part was the snow, of course! It was Glimmer's favorite winter activity, because if there were trophies given to people who totally dominated at snowball fights, she would have a thousand of them. (Clove would probably get a participation prize considering the fact that snowballs were not like knives at all.)

However, the absolute best part of winter time for the victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games would be all the time that they spent inside of their house. The fire place was lit with a nice crackling fire, Clove was baking a large batch of her famous cookies that she only made during the winter time, Glimmer had bought the perfect winter sweaters for everyone, and the high-tech heater of the Career house was set to the perfect level to heat up every corner of the house.

At about 11:00 AM, Marvel came down the stairs, dressed in an outfit perfectly made to take on the winter terrain, AKA, a thick coat with a sweater underneath adorned with a knitted toque and a scarf. His words were: "All right, I'm ready."

The boy and girl from 2 and girl from 1 looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Marvel?" Glimmer spoke.

He nodded, "I am NOT missing that sale on plaid shirts! I did when I was 14 and I regret that decision!"

Clove stood up straight after she put another tray of un-baked cookies in the oven, "But the snow's 2 feet thick by now! All the buses are closed down and the car... well, it's gone missing for the time being."

"I can do this," Marvel said as he zipped up his coat and put on a pair of thick gloves. "The store's just on the other side of the city, I walk at an above average pace, the snow's gonna slow me down a bit, so to sum up... I will be out for 10 hours."

Clove frowned, "What if you die?"

Cato chuckled, "Well, that escalated quickly." A knife was then thrown at the couch cushion that lay beside him.

Marvel put on his boots, "I won't die. A little snow never killed anyone."

"Actually, it's totally possible to die from being out in the snow for too long," Cato informed as he pulled the knife out of the cushion. Another knife soon landed in the same cushion.

"That couch wasn't cheap, you know," Glimmer said, rather annoyed that the couch kept getting knives thrown at it.

Clove continued her previous statement, "What am I gonna do if you die?"

Marvel chose the statement that he hoped would not get him stabbed, "Cry at my funeral and move on after a year of grieving?"

He didn't get stabbed, but Clove did however grab a newspaper and clonk his head with it. "I'm being serious, derp! You shouldn't be doing this alone, I'll come with you!" she offered.

He rubbed the spot she'd just hit, "You'd slow me down, darling. I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone." He opened the door, exposing the cold winter hell into the warm Career house. "Clove, how many batches on cookies do you plan on making?"

Clove shrugged, "I got enough supplies to make 8."

Marvel nodded as he put on what looked like ski goggles and a ski hood, "Good. Don't wash the bowl and spoon, I can handle those when I get back." He stepped out into the cold street. "Wish me luck."

"May the odds be ever in your favour," everyone said in union. It was liked they rehearsed the entire thing. Marvel felt creeped out, "Please don't say it like that." Without another word, the door was closed.

"You chose a brave man to love, Clove," Glimmer said as she entered the kitchen area. "No one in the world would be brave enough to trek Capitol winters for a clothing sale. I don't think I could even do that." Considering how much Glimmer loved to shop, her statement proved how badass Marvel was.

Clove smiled and nodded, "He's the bravest man I know."

Glimmer nodded, "I gotta agree with you."

At this statement, Cato turned his head from the couch, "Well, anyone can walk through snow, but can Marvel kill the shit outta kids with a sword?"

Feeling Cato's jealousy, Glimmer smiled and walked over to him. "Marvel's the second bravest man I know," she told to Cato before hopping right into his arms and meeting her smile with his.

Clove looked disgusted at their actions. Even though her 16th birthday was months behind her, she couldn't help but scowl at the sight in front of her. She was never a fan of too much PDA.

She picked up another trusty throwing knife, "Get a room you two." She threw the knife at them.

As if expecting it, Glimmer quickly grabbed the metal food tray that lay on the coffee table and held it up, thus deflecting the knife from her and her lover. The knife ricocheted through the house and flew through the hallway, hitting something that made it stop.

Cato looked up, "Shit, what'd you hit?"

Clove quickly made her way to the said hallway in an attempt to find out what her bloody knife damaged. "It hit the thermostat," Clove announced as she pulled the knife from broken device. It had sunk right into the plastic surface, damaging the wires and circuits inside. "Shit, I think you broke it."

Glimmer got off of Cato, "What? How do you break a thermostat?"

Clove fidgeted with the broken thing, "You throw a knife into it." She looked at the small LCD screen on it, originally, they had set it to a nice warm 24 degrees. But now, it was set to 65 degrees. "That doesn't look too good."

Glimmer's eyes widened at the sight, "50 degrees? That's a little... much."

Clove rolled her eyes, "You tell me. You think you can fix this?"

Glimmer shook her head and turned to the living room, "Cato! Do you mind coming over here?" She motioned with her finger.

The boy with swords nodded and ran to her, "What's up?"

"Clove broke the thermostat and now it's set to 50 degrees," Glimmer told as Clove scowled at her best friend in a 'fuck you' matter. "Can you fix it?"

Cato smirked, "Of course I can, Baby-doll." He looked at the thermostat and scratched his chin in thought. "Have you tried this?" He fiddled with a few buttons and wires in hopes of lowering the temperature.

He failed, he raised it from 50 to 70.

"Shit..." Clove cursed. "What now?"

"We could get a professional to fix this, we got the money to pay for it," Glimmer suggested.

Cato nodded, "Coming up." Quickly, he grabbed the phone and dialled the number.

After a 5 minute call, Cato hung up with a frown on his face, "I got bad news and good news."

By then, the whole house was noticeably warmer than before. Glimmer and Clove were both sprawled on the couch, having both taken off their sweaters. "What is it?" they asked in union.

"The good news is that the guys down at the repair shop are open today," Cato started. "That bad news is that since the snow's so piled up, they won't be able to get here."

"And that means?" Clove wondered.

Cato plopped on one of the two reclining chairs that sat in the living room, "We gotta wait until the snow melts a bit, and that could be a while."

Glimmer nodded and grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cato asked her.

"I'm posting this as an FML online," she explained.

Cato looked puzzled, "What does FML mean?"

"Fuck my life."

As time went on, their clothing came off slowly. At about noon, Glimmer had taken off her yoga pants in favour of some track shorts.

At 2, Cato's t-shirt was gone with the wind, much to the approval of Glimmer.

And by 3, Clove started to not care about anyone else's opinion and laid on the couch in a sports bra and shorts.

They were pretty much in their underwear by 3:50.

"I feel like getting a soda, but it's too hot to move," Glimmer whined as she laid her head on Cato's bare chest.

He nodded and put his arm around her, "Baby-doll, you survived the arena, I'm sure you can survive a little heat."

"I only survived because you carried me away from the tracker jackers," she smiled. "Thank you for that by the way." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Clove groaned, "Show some more PDA and I will knife you in a very bad place." She stood up, "I'll get the soda, I could use one any ways."

"Thank you, Clove," Glimmer said as she watched her friend walk away from the living room.

Out of nowhere, Cato then pushed Glimmer off of him, "Okay, I can't do this anymore."

Glimmer was completely surprised as she was forced off the recliner, hitting the carpeted floor, "Cato, what the hell?"

Cato looked like he had just ran a marathon, "Glimmer, you know I love you to death, but it's too damn hot to cuddle anymore! I can't do it! You're sweaty, I'm sweaty, it's gross! We were literally sticking to each other! Please don't make me sleep on the couch for this."

To his own surprise, Glimmer let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god! I couldn't do it either!"

He lit up a bit, "Really? Why didn't you say anything then?"

"You love to cuddle, and I didn't want to see you upset," Glimmer admitted. "I'm sorry."

Cato chuckled, "It's all right, baby-doll." He got off the recliner and kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled and kissed him back without hesitation.

Clove, who was currently sticking her small body as much as she could into the cold fridge, was again, disgusted, "Glimmer, I have a knife in my grabbing range right now!"

Glimmer pulled away from Cato and scoffed, "Clove my darling, you'd act like this if you were with Marvel." She then noticed what Clove was doing, "What the hell?" She walked over to the kitchen area with Cato behind her, "Clove, what are you doing?"

"I'm sticking my head in the fridge. How did I not think about this before?! It's pretty cold in here," she replied, not taking her head out.

"Why are you not sharing?!" Cato wondered aloud before pushing Clove out of the way and enjoying the cold of the fridge. "Oh dear god, that is good," he sighs.

"Hey! Outta the way, Swordy! I was there first!" Clove yelped as she grabbed onto Cato's arm and attempted to pry him away. She failed miserably for obvious reasons.

Cato freed himself from Clove's grip, "Calm down, knives, you'll get your turn eventually."

"I want my turn now!" the small girl whined.

Cato chuckled, "Damn, I bet Marvel gets a quarter every time he hears that."

Clove glared at him, "Don't make me re-enact the Hunger Games right here, right now."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Cato said with dangerous confidence. He'd definitely hit Clove's angry button as she picked up a random kitchen knife and prepared to strike.

"You asked for it, motherfu-"

"**_STOP!_**" Glimmer's voice shouted as her hand grabbed the knife from Clove. "Stop it you two! Do you have any idea on how stupid we all look? If we had a reality show, people would believe that it's scripted because we act so fucking weird 24/7!"

Clove nodded and managed to quickly calm herself. Her temper had become more controllable ever since she'd been with Marvel.

Glimmer continued to speak, "Okay, obviously, the heat is getting to all of our heads. We need to find away to cool us down."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" Clove's sarcastic tone said.

"Does that way happen to involve all piling up in the fridge? Because I doubt that's an option," Cato said about his current position in the fridge.

Glimmer chuckled, "I have an idea. Everyone, get your coats."

The 3 Careers sat on the porch on their house as the thick heavy snow surrounded them. They were all clad in their coats, sweaters, mittens, scarves, and other warm shit like that. Basically, they were all dressed in the same attire that Marvel wore for his plaid shirt adventure.

Clove sat against the doors and took a breath on her un-gloved hands to warm them. Today just HAD to be the day when she couldn't find any gloves.

As usual, Glimmer's head lay on Cato's shoulder as the pair sat on the steps with Cato's muscular arm around her. Their breath was visible in the air, making the illusion that they were smoking.

Glimmer made it look like her hands were holding a cigarette and let out some air after taking a fake drag. She blew right into Cato's face, causing him to chuckle.

"Ms. Gaze, don't you know that cigarettes are bad for you?"

She blew some more 'smoke' into his face, "I'm a rebel."

Usually, Clove would give the happy couple a threat about all their PDA, but it was too damn cold for her to even consider it.

Finally, a tall figure walked into the snowy yard of the Careers. That figure was covered in snow while it's face remained covered in a ski hood and goggles. It also had a huge bag in its hands, the bag could've contained anything.

Clove instantly stood up and grabbed the knife she always kept in her pocket, "Who are you? What do you want?" She walked into the snowy yard and attempted to trudge through the extremely heavy snow. "I may be held back by the snow, but hand me a knife, and I can give you a free trip to the hospital!"

The figure chuckled, "Oh, Clovers, you never fail to be the sadistic girl I fell for."

Glimmer stopped 'smoking' and looked at the scene, "Marvel? Is that you?"

The figure nodded and took off the goggles, revealing a pair of beautiful green eyes that belonged to the boy with spears. "Hey, everybody. Was I missed so much to the point where you guys are waiting for me? Damn! I'm popular!"

Clove laughed and hugged her tall boyfriend, "Well, I missed you. Glad you didn't die."

"I told you I wouldn't," he smiled, if she could see his smile through the ski hood. "How long have you guys been out here?"

"A couple of hours," Cato answered.

Glimmer noticed his huge bag, "How many shirts did you buy?"

"20, and I only paid 23 dollars for all of them," Marvel answered.

"Nice that you're back, dude," Cato smiled. "I know you want to go inside to warm up and shit, but I don't think you wanna go in there."

Marvel's ski hood crinkled a bit, showing that he was raising an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Because Clove broke the heater and now it's a freaking sauna in there," Glimmer explained, causing Clove to make a face at her.

Marvel took off his hood completely to reveal his face that was luckily, frostbite-free. "No problem, I could fix that."

Clove scoffed, "Good luck with that, derp."

Marvel wasn't fazed and walked to the door. After opening it, he stepped into the hot house. "Whew! This is hotter than a summer in 1!" he stated as he walked through the place. His 3 fellow Careers all watched him through the door way.

After taking off all of his winter gear and hanging it up, Marvel approached the hallway that the broken thermostat was in. He looked at the broken device for a few seconds before nodding and grabbing his phone.

"What's he doing?" Glimmer wondered aloud, knowing that everyone else felt the same.

Marvel opened an app on his phone, after pressing a few buttons, the screen on the thermostat went down from 70 to 20.

"Problem solved," he smiled once his work was done.

The 3 Careers all walked inside the house. When the thermostat was seen, 3 jaws dropped to the floor.

Cato's eyes were wide open, "How the fuck did he do that?"

Marvel went to the kitchen and picked up one of Clove's cookies, "I have an app on my phone that works with the heater and air conditioning. I impulsively downloaded it, but I guess it finally came in handy." He took a bite out of the treat and smiled at the taste.

The trio only stared at him in shock as they instantly felt like the stupidest people in the world.

Marvel raised an eyebrow at them, "What?"

Glimmer turned to Clove, "Clove, marry that man."

Clove only nodded.

* * *

A/N: I'd like all my flawless reviewers and readers to take notice of my new amazing co-writer, TheOceanspray99. She will help me in continuing this fantastic story. To those who have messaged me or reviewed me for the co-writer position, I still thank you all and I appreciate your love and support for this story. This story _will _go on and I'd like to say that this chapter was written by my beloved new co-writer. Give her a two thumbs up! We still don't know when we'll post the next chapter up, but it'll surely be within this month, so no worries!

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TheOceanspray99


	9. Ill

**After the Games: The Careers**

* * *

**A collaboration by EMPG22HoPe and TheOceanspray99**

* * *

**Ill**

**"That's it! No more WebMD for anyone!"**

* * *

Once the alarm clock on Cato and Glimmer's night stand played a catchy tune, the young couple decided to listen to some old 80's song before Cato pressed the snooze button with his large hand. "Morning, Ms. Gaze," Cato said at the flawless bombshell who was asleep on his chest.

Glimmer stirred slightly and opened one of her emerald eyes at him.

Cato smiled, "Nice to see you, sleepy-head."

Glimmer's flawless and perfectly pink lips started to move to say a cute-yet-witty comeback at him, but instead of her usual chirpy tone, Cato was greeted by a rather strained cough. "ACK!"

Cato wrinkled his nose slightly, no one in this planet would enjoy having someone cough on their face. "Thank you, Glimmer, I needed that." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

Glimmer coughed again, moving off her lover to not gross him out more that she already had. "ACK! ACK! ACK! ACK!" Her coughs sounded like the noise a shark/tiger cross-bred mutant.

Cato sat up, "Glimmer, are you all right?"

_"Babe, I think I have a sore_ throat," an overly raspy, extremely strained, and obviously baritone voice said through Glimmer's mouth.

Cato's ice blue eyes widened a lot, "Glimmer? Is that you?"

The raspy voice didn't stop, _"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"_

"The devil," Cato answered.

Glimmer got out of bed and put on her robe, _"Why are you so freaked out by this? Doesn't Brutus sound kind of like this?"_

"Brutus isn't the person who I wake up to every morning," he stated as he followed his lover out of the bed. "If it was, then that'd just be creepy."

Glimmer couldn't help but chuckle a very freaky chuckle, _"Yeah, Brutus doesn't really seem like your ty-"_ She was cut off when Cato put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shhhhhhh..." Cato whispered. "You're gonna strain your voice more." This was the most polite way of saying, 'Shut up, Glimmer. Your voice scares the shit out of me.'

She nodded and whispered back, _"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just for a little while."_ The voice sounded creepier when she whispered.

Cato made a face, "This is gonna be a long while."

After typing on her computer for a while, Clove finally managed to get the date she was looking for. She turned to her friend from the kitchen, "Glimmer! You might want to come here."

The blonde girl nodded, hopped off the couch, and walked to Clove.

"I typed in all your symptoms onto WebMD," Clove started once Glimmer was close enough. "I just got the results now."

"What does she have?" Marvel asked as he put some tea bags inside some mugs filled with hot water.

"Cancer," Clove answered.

Glimmer's green eyes widened, _"I got cancer?" _She closed the laptop, _"That's it! No more WebMD for anyone!"_

"Glimmer, I'm sure it ain't cancer," Marvel stated as he picked up the mugs, giving one to Clove before taking a sip himself.

Clove raised an eyebrow and looked down at the drink, "Marvel, do you know what this is?"

He nodded, "I believe it's very delicious tea."

Glimmer took a sniff of the tea, _"Marvel, this is the tea I drink when I'm PMS-ing."_

Marvel's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, letting the tea drop from his mouth right into the cup. He turned to Clove, "Can you go back to WebMD please?"

Clove nodded and opened her laptop again, "Coming up."

_"While you two are looking at a bogus website, I'll just stand here and wonder how the hell I got a throat like this in the first_ place!" Glimmer wondered aloud.

Clove spoke up, "Well, I remember that my cousin got a voice like that after she worked at a kissing booth, maybe you kissed someone who was sick."

Glimmer shook her head, _"That's impossible, the only person I've ever kissed is Cato."_

"Are you sure about that?" Marvel asked, bringing question on how faithful Glimmer was to her lover.

Glimmer glared at him, _"Trust me, Marvel, Me and my sisters worked hard to make sure no one in my family ended up a slut. Now shut up and keep drinking my PMS-tea."_

Marvel handed Clove's now abandoned cup to Glimmer, "Maybe you should instead, it seems like that time."

Glimmer only scoffed, _"Whatever."_

Cato then came down the stairs and into the kitchen, his hair wet from his recent shower, "Hey, did you find out what's bothering Glimmer's throat?"

"Cancer," Clove answered.

Cato's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Glimmer groaned, _"Relax, Cato, she checked webMD instead of talking to a real doctor."_

He sighed, "At least that's better than cancer."

_"Clove here also thinks that I got this from kissing someone, but the only person I kiss lately is you,"_ Glimmer added.

Cato nodded, "That makes sense. Last time I checked, I wasn't sick or anything."

"What fucked up her throat then?" Marvel asked.

"Well, we can count out the whole kissing thing, that's for sure," Cato stated.

Glimmer nodded, _"True... Wait! Cato, remember last week?"_

Cato thought for a second, "Yeah, I do." It then hit him, "Oh my god! It was that guy!"

* * *

_**Flashback to last week**_

_Cato groaned as he stepped out of the dentist office, "Trust me, Glimmer, I am NOT coming back next month."_

_Glimmer followed him and held his hand as they started to walk down the street, "You have to, Cato. You'll get a fine if you don't. Seriously, you'll have to pay if you don't show up."_

_Another groan escaped Cato's mouth, "You know, going to the dentist is the main reason I had trust issues as a kid. They always said it wouldn't hurt, but it did!"_

_Glimmer chuckled and wrapped her arm around his, "Don't worry, Cato, if it hurts, I can come and hold your hand."_

_He glared at her, "I'm well over 18 now, Glimmer, I don't need someone to hold my hand."_

"_You were sobbing at one point," Glimmer pointed out._

_Cato tried to stay a snappy comeback to defend himself, but he couldn't think of one considering the fact that he did in fact sob a little bit. He went with two magic words: "Shut up!"_

_Glimmer laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as they continued to walk._

_After 6 minutes of walking hand in hand, as 'Glato' turned a corner, they saw a very interesting sight. On the concrete sidewalk was what looked like a homeless man. It was weird, most Capitol people weren't homeless. This man, in fact, resembled a bloke one would see in district 12. He was slumped against a building as he sat with nothing in his hands with the exception of an empty paper coffee cup with a few coins in it. The words from his lips were the same: "Spare change? Spare change? Can anyone spare some fucking change all ready?"_

_As Glimmer passed this man, she couldn't help but feel empathy for this man. She may have been well-fed and healthy all her life, but this man most likely wasn't._

_Cato noticed her staring at the man as they walked, "Anything up?"_

_"One second," Glimmer told as she grabbed a bill out of her pocket and ran up to the man._

_He looked up at her with curious eyes._

_Glimmer leaned down to get to his level, "This isn't much, but it's all I got." She put the bill in the cup._

_The man looked at it and smiled, "I thank you very much, bless your soul."_

_"No problem," Glimmer said with a friendly grin._

_Cato looked at the interaction and felt lucky, he probably had one of the kindest girl's in the world to call his girlfriend._

_Glimmer was about to stand up straight, but her movement was stalled when the man grabbed her blouse collar and pulled her lips to his to force her into an extremely unexpected kiss!_

_Glimmer let out some gibberish in pure shock as she tried to pull away, but that man had a pretty good grip on her. Besides having a good grip, that man also had quite a tongue. It wasn't that pleasant though._

_The kiss didn't last for long though, because instantly, Cato gave that man the best punch he could ever give._

_**POW!**_

_The man was knocked out cold after that._

_Glimmer sighed in relief and got up, "Thank you."_

_Cato looked at the knocked out bloke with jealous eyes, "Don't even think about doing that again, asshole!"_

_Glimmer took Cato's hand again and coughed a bit, "Come on, lets get home."_

_He nodded and started to walk, "You all right, baby?"_

_She wiped off her lips, "Yeah, I think so. Why the hell would he do that?"_

_Cato only shrugged, "I really don't know, this city is insane."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Oh yeah..." Cato said in agreement. "Yeah, it was probably him."

"Wait, if this thing gets passed on by kissing, then how come Cato doesn't have it?" Clove wondered. "You guys literally kiss all the time."

"It's normal if my voice gets low," Cato explained. "I'm a guy, and I don't recall any girls who sound like they've smoked cigarettes all their life!"

_"I'm sure I won't be stuck like this for a while,"_ Glimmer predicted. _"Sore throats don't last that long."_

"I guess you'll be pouring tea down your throat all week," Clove stated with Glimmer's nod.

_"I like tea, I like it a lot,"_ Glimmer added

Marvel chuckled a bit, "Tea isn't the only you like to pour down your throat."

The boy with spears was then awarded with a punch from the girl with glitter.

_**A few days later...**_

Glimmer had yet another cup of tea in her hands, her third one today. She sat beside Clove as they watched some crappy reality show on the television.

_"Clove, do you think that I might be sounding like this forever?" _Glimmer asked to her best friend.

Clove looked back from the telly, "I don't know, but honestly, I like your voice like this. It's less chirpy and annoying. And plus, we pranked called Cashmere 5 times thanks to raspy-Glimmer. Raspy-Glimmer is marvellous!" Her eyes then widened, "I think saying that means that I'm officially Marvel's girlfriend now."

Glimmer let out a scary-sounding chuckle, _"Weren't you always?"_

Clove shrugged, "Not sure, it was more like dating, and kissing, and pretty much just that without much attachment. But I suppose at this point that it's officially more serious."

The blonde girl nodded, _"Good to know."_ Glimmer took a deep, rumbling sigh, _"Do you think that I'll be stuck like this forever?"_

Clove shrugged once more, "I seriously doubt that sore throats last that long."

Glimmer tucked her knees up to her chest, _"But really! What if I am? I doubt I sound adorable in this voice."_

"You're voice was never adorable in the first place," Clove mumbled under her breath.

Obviously, Glimmer heard that because Clove got a rather scary looking glare afterwards.

Clove did her best to shake off the glare's effects, "Don't look at me like that."

Glimmer only glared some more, giving her gaze the ability to instantly make someone uncomfortable.

"Please stop or I will punch your throat," Clove stated, not being afraid to use her fists since she sadly did not have a knife on her this moment.

_"Are you uncomfortable?"_ Glimmer asked, her voice adding additional creep factor.

Clove nodded, "Yes, very."

Glimmer didn't stop her glare,_ "Then it's working."_

Clove, staying true to her words, only shrugged and did what she said she would. The girl with knives raised her fist and aimed a well-projected blow right at the blonde's throat.

_**POW!**_

Glimmer couldn't yelp in pain considering the spot where she was hit, instead, the sound that came out of her mouth sounded like a toad being put into a blender if someone added autotune to the noise. It did not sound human and probably didn't have a grammatically correct way to spell it out.

The punch was pretty strong, and it make Glimmer fall off the couch and onto the floor, landing with a thud.

Clove's eyes widened, "Shit... Sorry! I only meant to shut you up!"

As Glimmer pried herself from the ground, Cato and Marvel ran downstairs. "We heard a noise, is it the apocalypse?" Marvel asked in a slightly worried tone.

Cato, of course, ran to Glimmer's side, "Babe, you okay? What happened?"

Glimmer sat herself up and spoke, but what came out of her mouth was surprising.

Her voice, it was... normal.

"Clove punched me because I was giving her the crazy eyes again," Glimmer explained in a wince, rubbing her pained throat.

Everyone in the room gasped as if their lives were suddenly a bad soap opera.

"Holy shit..." Clove said, looking down at her fist to see if it had anymore magical qualities.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, "You guys are looking like me as if I died and came back to life, what's up?"

Marvel's eyes were wide, "Glimmer, listen to your voice."

"My voice? What? Does it sound worse than before?" It took Glimmer 12 seconds to realize that her voice was back to normal. "OH MY GOD! MY VOICE! IT'S BACK!"

In this world, fangirling, or freaking out over something simple, was not invented until this very moment, because Glimmer then started happily squealing random words in her normal tone and waving her hands around like an idiot.

Glimmer then got up quickly and hugged Clove rather tightly, squealing 'Thank you' over and over again.

Clove stiffened at the overly affectionate hug, "Okay, you're welcome, but no hugging or the next punch is going to your head!"

Glimmer still didn't let go, making Clove groan like some sort of muttation.

"This calls for a celebration," Marvel said to Cato.

The taller boy nodded, "Okay, what do you reccomend? And it better not be a cup of Glimmer's PMS tea again, that was gross, man.

Marvel's reply to that was, "I regret nothing."

* * *

A/N: Can everyone give a round of reviews for TheOceanspray99 for writing this diving chapter. Thank you all for reading and we're sorry for the inconvenience of not updating much. School and life keeps getting in the way, the usual. Stay tuned for the next chapters coming this month!

**LONG LIVE THE UNCONDITIONAL LOVE OF CATO AND GLIMMER _AND _CLOVE AND MARVEL.**

- EMPG22HoPe and TheOceanspray99


End file.
